


Pups

by striderchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderchild/pseuds/striderchild
Summary: Dave tried to hide how badly in heat he was from Bro. Shame it backfired so badly.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered a Septiplier fanfic I read forever ago and a Danganronpa fic, so that'll help Dave get raped lmao

Dave closed the door behind him after school, still on edge from all the alpha's trying to corner him in class. It had been getting harder to hide how deep in heat he was. Being around Bro wasn't going to make it any easier. 

He attempted to get to his room without Bro intercepting him, but this all fell short when he felt someone appear behind him and place a hand on his shoulder to stop him, their head being right by the side of his face, feeling Bro's breath and words pass over his neck and ear. 

"Where do you think you're going, little man?" 

The omega part of Dave wanted to beg for the alpha's cock right there and then, get on all fours and beg to be filled. But he held onto sanity and kept his cool, digging his nails into his arms to stay apart of reality. 

"J-Just going to my room, Bro, got, got a lot of homework ya know?" Despite Dave's best attempt, the unease was obvious in his voice. Not only that, but the stench of him being in heat hung in the air. It was hard for Bro not to rip the boy apart where he stood and used him as a good cock sleeve until he passed out. 

"Sure that's all, little man?" Bro asked, letting his hands wander the Blonds body. Dave felt vomit sting the back of his throat at the attention, but he couldn't let his disgust show. No, that would only entice the man more. 

"Yup! That's all!" He said quickly before disappearing into his room, locking the door as fast as he could.

Dave felt light-headed at his need to get off, quickly climbing on his bed and doing the only thing he knew how to to get his mind out of this haze. He slipped his pants off as he sits down. Lifting his shirt and biting the hem to keep it up, staring at his slender, malnourished body before slowly pushing his pants and boxers down with one fell swoop. His boner had gotten painful, pushing against his pants almost the whole day. He was more than happy to have it free finally. 

He wrapped his hand around his length and slowly started pumping it, running his thumb over the head, but found himself disappointed at the lack of sensitivity. He quickly tried speeding up his movement to feel better, but it didn't feel like enough. God, it wasn't enough.. he tried getting rougher, tightening his grip, something to get him off. But it didn't seem to be enough. 

Dave looked at his throbbing member and panted, letting his shirt fall from his mouth. after a few moments of staring at himself, he realized what he had to do. He looked at his bedside table and found his lotion, rolling over onto his knees, pressing his chest to the bed. He puts a bit of lotion on his fingers before carefully prodding his hole, letting off soft moans. 

He carefully pressed his digits into himself, starting with only two, slowly pushing into him. He was amazed by how good he felt already. But apparently, That's what happens when you're this deep in heat. He slowly started to work himself, his fingers massaging his insides as he pumps in and out, surprised at the lewd noises falling from his lips. He wiggled his ass as he shoved another finger in, gasping at the movement and feeling. 

After stirring up his insides for several minutes, he finally found his prostate, making his back arch harshly at the feeling. His eyes rolled back as he let out a whorish moan. He had played with his Prostate before but, never when he was this sensitive... God, it felt like heaven. He started poking and prodding hard at it, making him feel close to orgasm. He gasped and moaned as his cock started to twitch. 

Cum covered his sheets and chest as he got pushed over his limit, feeling breathless he falls against the bed. His eyes shut, and slowly being pulled into sleep. 

Bro finished jerking himself off as he heard Dave finish. The walls were thin enough to listen to every moan and cry for attention. He might have locked his door, but that wasn't going to be nearly enough to stop him from getting to his omega. 

Bro cleaned himself up and headed to the boy's door, slashing the handle off with his katana to get in. He'd replace it later, but for now, he wanted to use his lowly little omega till he sobbed. 

without waking him up, he pulled his handcuffs out of his sylladex, carefully flipping the blond over and cuffing him to the headboard, smiling at how innocent he looked asleep, despite still being in heat. He carefully cut off Dave's clothes and ran his fingers along the scars scattered over his body.

Dave eventually woke up, slowly stirring until he noticed his lack of clothes and being bound, gasping and trying to get up, but quickly falls back against the bed, fear filling his eyes as he squirmed. 

"B-Bro, wait, please, I'm, I'm not ready for this, please!" He cried, hoping it would reach the rational part of his bro. But it seemed useless, only making him smirk more. 

"Oh, my poor little omega~ I'll make you submit soon! You'll feel so good that you won't care who I am. You'll just be happy you're being pleased!" Bro looked over him, placing his hands on either side of his head. Dave looked up at him in fear, but deep in him, the omega part of him wanted him to submit to his bro so badly. 

"Now what do you call me, my little bitch~!" The smirk Bro wore was starting to scare Dave. 

"B-Bro, please, please stop-" 

"I said, what do you call me!" 

Dave finally broke, submitting to him. His lust got to be too much, and all he could feel was the need to be filled with an alpha's seed. 

"M-My... My alpha...." he said quietly, looking up at Bro. 

Bro had a wicked smile painted on his face. If Dave hadn't been so far gone, it would have scared him, but instead, all he could think of was getting filled.

"Well.. as much as I'd love to start with pumping you full so you can make my pups, I'll have to start with some foreplay, won't I~" He coos, stroking his cheek before pulling out his katana. Placing himself between Dave's legs and pressing the blade against the underside of his belly gently. 

"I'm gonna suck you off and make you feel reeeaaal good, but if you squirm too much you're gonna get cut up, so stay nice and still so you don't get hurt, baby." Dave nodded at Bro's command but realized just how hard it was going to be when he took a breath and felt his skin start to cut through easily. The katana had been freshly sharpened not long ago, so it only took a little pressure to cut through his soft flesh. 

Bro leaned down, taking Dave's length into his mouth, starting to suck on it softly, slowly getting rougher. Dave already felt the pain of trying to stay completely still, but everything was so sensitive, and Bro was so skilled at this. His breath hitching and soft moans kept getting him cut. The pain was starting to overtake the pleasure, but he couldn't tell him to stop. That would disappoint his alpha. 

Bro decided Dave wasn't nearly cut up enough and got rougher with the blow job, making sure to quickly find all the sensitive spots and abusing them. Dave started to feel himself lose control of his body. First, it began with little squirms and shakes, making the cut slowly grow deeper. Then he hit the point of orgasm. He bucked his hips up against his will and cried out, both in ecstasy and pain, Tears rolling down his red cheeks as blood flows from his new wound. 

He quickly fell against the bed, finding himself crying from the pain. But he received no comfort for the injury. All Bro did was sit him up on his knees carefully. Dave looked down at the blood spilling into the bed and felt like he might be remembering he didn't want this, he didn't want Bro as his alpha, and more tears pricked his eyes. 

But he wasn't allowed to hold onto this thought for long cause he was quickly met with Bro's cock being shoved in his face, making his eyes widen. As if on instinct, he opened his mouth for Bro, his hair being taken into a fist and the dick quickly being shoved down his throat, relentlessly fucked. He found it hurt his throat horribly, but he couldn't say anything. If he tried to talk he'd hurt his alpha. But he just had to sit still and swallow his member like a good bitch.

Bro started getting rougher with his still bleeding bitch, tears pouring down Dave's face, only making him more turned on. He decided to see if he could make the poor bitch throw up around his cock. He grabbed his hair tighter and started really thrusting into the back of his through, making him yell and cry out, sending lovely vibrations through him. How he loved the feeling of helpless bitch sobbing for him. Dave began gagging around the member, letting Bro know he was close to his goal of trying to make the Blond commit on him. after a few more thrusts, he felt hot puke around his dick, pushing him just enough to cum in the bitches mouth. 

Dave swallowed the slurry and let out a cry when his mouth was finally empty, watching bro use the puke as a sort of lube around his cock. Once again, instead of any kind of comfort coming to his rescue, he got pushed back down while he cried. Tears were dripping down his face as he hyperventilated. 

"Calm down, my sweet bitch. I'll relieve you soon. There's just one more thing I need to do to you before I can reward you with my pups~~." Bro laughed out, rubbing his side. Dave tried to calm himself, foolish enough to believe the reward would be greater than the pain. But he realized he was quite mistaken when Bro pulled out his katana again. 

Dave screamed out in agony as he felt the katana drive into his thigh. He was letting out hollers and screams as his skin gets scooped out of his flesh. Bro only smiled wickedly at the pooling blood, watching it slowly leave out of him. Bro finally stopped carving when he had hit the bone. Putting the katana away and rubbing his length, he plunged into the hole in his leg. 

Dave would have let out a scream if he didn't feel like he would pass out from the pain. The infiltration of a foreign object in his wound made it burn like hell, and the stomach acid on that object made it even worse. And he knew it would only get graver from here. As soon as Bro came, he'd have to deal with that pain until he perhaps got brought to the hospital. He'd have to bring him to the hospital, right? To make sure his pups were okay right? He had to. 

"Fuck! Your thigh feels amazing, my lucky bitch! Doesn't it feel so good having your thigh raped??" Dave tried to respond with no's and head shakes, but he felt hardly there already, it taking all of his attention to not pass out from the pain. He only stayed so he could have the honor of carrying Bro's pups.

He felt the hot seed fill his leg, and he cried out, the pain racking his body. He almost felt relieved when Bro removed his cock, if it wasn't for the substance now coating the inside of his thigh.

Bro positioned himself at Dave's entrance, now having blood and vomit to use as lube. Dave was nearly past the point of even wanting relief from his heat. He just wanted to be done with this. Even the prize of carrying Bro's pups didn't seem to be enough for his subconscious desires anymore. He wanted to go to the hospital so he would stop bleeding. 

This thought too disappeared when he felt Bro's dick pushing into him, immediately back to wanting to serve his alpha. He felt himself stretch open and moaned loudly, wrapping his shaky legs around his waist as he slowly got filled. He was finally satisfying him as he slowly got pumped into him. He moaned and gasped loudly as Bro began fucking him. 

Dave's prostate started getting slammed into, getting gradually rougher, and he finally felt like everything was coming together, tears welling in his eyes. Crying out please of thanks, and begs to go faster, or rougher, of cum in him so he could care for his pups. He was driven mad with the feeling of being full. He got more and more desperate for Bro's cum as he continued on. Moans from his soft lips filled the room until those too were stolen by Bro.

It got harder to stay with reality, but that wasn't a worry for long. He finally felt Bro pull away to state: 

"Fuck! I'm cumming in you bitch! I'm impregnating you with my pups bitch!" 

Dave let out a howl of yes, him too getting closer as he was told this. 

Suddenly his vision went white as he felt cum cover everything, his toes curling as ecstasy hit him. Small moans and whimpers falling through his lips as he made it through his high. While it took a moment, he swiftly realized that Bro had filled him up. He got filled with Bro's cum. He would be the mother of Bro's children.

He was impregnated by his own Brother. 

And he felt terrific.

**Author's Note:**

> you fuck bags out here enjoying this disgust me, this is meant to be cursed, I'll be a hypocrite ya'll are w e i r d


End file.
